


sic itur ad astra (thus you shall go to the stars)

by eggtarts



Series: series of seventeens [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 2seung - Freeform, M/M, Seokkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/pseuds/eggtarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol had never wanted to see any other stars than the ones of Seungkwan’s eyes. ((Also astrophysics student seungcheol, eng lit student & part time rock band singer!seungkwan))</p>
            </blockquote>





	sic itur ad astra (thus you shall go to the stars)

It’s 8.30PM but the night screen had hung down, the celestial space had become pitch black, the glittering and luminous diamond-like stars had become natural adornments, filling the empty spaces in the dark sky while winking at the passengers underneath them from the endless arch of void-black.

Among the few passerby on the quiet street of Seoul is a red-headed male making a run against the cold night’s breeze, chanting “I’m late, I’m late” continuously between soft apologizes to whoever he bumped shoulders with and calculating the amount of minutes he would reach the underground club he was suppose to arrive 30 minutes before.

He does however, made it in time, entering the club after the bouncer had checked his identity and as a blonde mc on stage announces how great the performance from the earlier band was; “15 minutes and 25 seconds” , just as calculated, he whispers to himself as he make a his way, writhing through the sea of people to at least move to the center, a distance enough to see the next performer, whom, if he is not wrong, would be the one he had came here to see.

The crowd then chants the band name, SVT-17, along with loud cheers of excitement as the band members, 4 of them make their steps onto the stage. Seungcheol’s eyes were trained on a certain perfectly disheveled raven-haired who adorned in fitted black leather jacket and equally matching fit pants that shows the curves of the other’s figure, who in turn seem to be looking at him. The red-headed male can feel a smile creeping up to his face but decides to bite on his lower lips before swiping his tongue against it in hopes his smile wouldn’t be evident. He kept looking at the heavily eye-lined male on the stage as the other 3 sets up their instruments, his eyes following to whatever unnoticeable movement the male was making as the raven-haired male scans the crowd.

It wasn’t until his attention is broken as the male on stage lightly tap against the microphone, testing it’s availability as the other band member had finally settle down in setting their instruments; ready to be played. “Hello. We’re Band SVT-17, yes, the one’s who won Battle of Band last year and I’m Boo Seungkwan. We’ll be playing a set of 2-3 songs for tonight so please do enjoy. This goes out to those in love and also to those who are heartbroken. We’ll be singing I Need You. Please sing and cheer along the song alright?”, the male spoke, his words fluently coming out one after the other to which the crowd response with cheers before the male places his index finger to his lips,a signal to hush the crowd.

The sound of drumstick is heard; hit by 3 counts before the male in front, Seungkwan, had began singing the first line of the song, joined by the keyboards only at first. The singing male has his eyes closed, getting himself immersed in the song just as he moves to the chorus, the guitar and drum following when the chorus takes place. The crowd is awe-struck by the singing male to how he carried his vocals well with the instruments backing him; neither were overpowering each other and when the rock-ballad comes to an end, the sea of people cheered loudly, still rather amused and awe-struck at the band.

The singing male in front opened his eyes once the cheers came on and produced a smile so blindly Seungcheol would have called the male a Sun if he was given a celestial branding. The red-headed male continue to feel awe-struck, like the many others around him and was too busy thinking of the proper words to realize that the band had went on with their other songs and before he knew it, their gig is over.

As the event then comes to end about an hour later, Seungcheol stayed behind as the few others disperse, some stayed behind, probably with the same reason like Seungcheol’s, wanting to meet the band or some sort. The red-headed male waited for half an hour, reasons being the small crowd of fangirls was crowding the band members in wanting signature and that he was observing the other male’s features and it wasn’t until Seungkwan noticed Seungcheol, who stood at the dark corner (for reasons), that the raven-haired waved the girls off, bidding them thank you for coming and supporting them before walking over to where the red-headed male is at.

“Hey. You made it.”, the raven-haired male spoke out, his lips curved in a evident wide smile as he spread his arms wide, a gesture the latter would make for a hug. “Couldn’t miss it for the world, could I?” Seungcheol muttered softly while returning the favor by wrapping his arms around the other male, who in turn did the same. The hug was brief, both of them pulling away while producing a smile. “So how was it? Did we do well? Did I do well?”, the raven-haired asked, almost enthusiastically as he gaze at the male before him. Seungcheol chuckles, bringing his hands up to brush the other male’s bangs away of which were covering one side of his eyes. “You guys did well. You did well, especially.”, Seungcheol replies with a smile that follows later, his words are soft but audible enough for the other male to hear him. The other male beams with a smile and continues the conversation, talking more about how were their individual life are.

It wasn’t until Hansol, the bass player of the group who was helping Minghao and Junhui by carrying the drum kit, called out for the singer to say that Seokmin was here to which had gotten curious attention from the red-headed. “Who’s this Seokmin?”, Seungcheol asked almost immediately and hopes it didn’t come off sounding like he was possessive. As Seungcheol had asked, the mentioned guy, Seokmin, slides himself into the conversation as he settle himself by standing next to Seungkwan. “Seungkwan’s boyfriend. I take it your the ‘famous red haired Seungcheol’ that Seungkwan often tells me about.”, the other male with a grin introduced himself. “Ah..”, Seungcheol exclaims, hoping he didn’t sound disappointed and what not, upset. “Yes I am.”, the male replies, short as he produces a small smile while looking at the pair before him whose hands were intertwined.

“Cool. I’m Seokmin, if you didn’t hear Hansol earlier. It’s certainly nice to meet my boyfriend’s best friend.”, the male grinned wider as he holds his free hand out, offering a handshake. Seungcheol holds his hands out (not that he wants to but it’s for courtesy) and shakes the male’s hand firmly before pressing his lips to a thin smile, muttering a soft “pleasure’s all mine.”

“Well, it would be nice to stick around and talk more but we have like.. plans after this. Perhaps we could meet up sometime soon and catch up to each other?”, Seungkwan asked, sounding very hopeful as Seokmin watches the exchange of the other two after his introduction.

“I suppose.”, came a short reply from the red-haired male. “I’ll catch you sometime soon then? You didn’t change your number, yes?”, Seungcheol asked, his voice coming off with hints of playfulness in hopes to hide his disappointment behind. “Psh. I know where you live just as you know where I live.”, Seungkwan sneakingly remarked. “I’ll see you around then.”, the raven-haired continues before waving off the latter, who in turn wave back with the same still smile.

As the other two walked away to help the rest of the band members, Seungcheol gave a quick glance at the male he loved and still love before making an exit out of the club and joining the lone night; under the walkways of stars. He sighed, shoulders dropping as the air felt thick around him. The glimmering stars are beautiful, he could picture them shining brightly. But right now there is no other stars he really want to see than the ones of Seungkwan’s eyes.


End file.
